Crystal Nelde
Personality: Wherever she goes, Crystals always stands out - not because she is beautiful, nor skilled at something. She has a mindset that is very different from other people - often get attracts to the things that other people considers 'worthless' and 'trash'. She is very sensitive whenever someone's action conflicts with their words, and is very straightfoward (in a gentle manner) about it. Crystal is well-mannered, and sometimes people feels uncomfortable after they came in contact with her: She compliments them, admires what they are good at and oftens wishes she could be more like them. She is very self concious of what she is and isn't capable of, but will pretend she is alright whenever someone points it out. She is uncomfortable when it comes to having close friend, in fear of losing or hurting them. Before she came to Beacon, Crystal didn't have any friends: She knows a lot of people, but none of them are close enough to consider her a friend. Crystal enjoys collects things such as stamps, coins, posters, DVDs, etc. History: She used to be a bright, smart girl who like to collect small objects in her first few years. But after the years, she has been molded by her parents into a self concious and quiet person, and often get punished if she did something unacceptable. Crystal grew up to be a girl with few friends, until one day someone protected her from the bullies at school. Her name was Aellyn, and the two of them became best friend. She started sneaking off in the middle of the night to see her. First it was only 30 minutes to an hour, but they two of them soon stayed outside all night long. Crystal was taught so many thing from Aellyn: They learnt to use Dust, craft their own weapons from the trash they gathered (they hides them behind the priest stood in an abandoned church). Her parents soon noticed the odd behaviors, and they forbidden her from hanging out with Aellyn at school, but it wasn't until one night when her father couldn't sleep because of the noisy neighbor, that he found out Crystal has been sneaking off. She was beaten up later that night, to the point that she snapped. Running away, she was going to commit suicidal by shooting herself in the church after writing an apologize letter to Aellyn, but was stopped by her friend. Aellyn tried to talk some sense into her while forcing her to drop the gun, but being panicked, Crystal ended up shooting her best friend instead. WIP Weapon and ability: Weapon: Crystal has two weapons: Faith and Trust *'Faith - Steampunk Energy Tranforting Bracelet: '''A steampunk-style red/brown bracelet with Crystal's symbol on top, a small revolving chambers with varies Dust on it. Three chains is connected from the bracelet to the two rings on her fingers. The energy can be collect from other people's Dust and stores in the chamber. The energy can be transfer to ''Trust to perform an even stronger attack .She wears it on her right hand. *'Trust - Magnetic Mechanic Fairy Wings:' A pair of mechanic wings that looks similar to fairy wings, able to fold in/out and flaps with high speed, letting Crystal flies. It can absord the energy from Faith, the more it absorb the brighter the wings glow, and the energy can be released as a massive beam depends on the energy type stored. Ability: Crystal fights by the movement of her arms/hands/fingers, releasing Dust energy through the two rings on her fingers as she moves. She can perform aerial combat, often cover a wide area when she used the Dust beam. During battle, she is quick in analysising situations and fast in making tatic. Her Aura is capable of shielding her back and protect the wings from being cut/destroy while absorbing and unleashing Dust. Crystal's semblance is the trail of frost. Misc: Trivia: *Crystal Nelde is created on May 5th. *Crystal is alluded to "Tinkerbell" *Nelde is a different form of Nelda. It means "From the elder-tree home" Category:Fan Made Character Category:Team CIST Category:Female Category:Pending Character